El daño de las palabras
by Lu-chan18
Summary: Arthur tiene un mal día y las bromas de Alfred consiguen romperlo. Por otro lado, Alfred aprende que sus palabras puede ser muy dolorosas, y lleno de culpa por hacer daños a su Arthur, está dispuesto a disculparse.


El bullicio continuó atormentando a Inglaterra y a su persistente migraña. En días como aquel solo quería quedarse en la cama, en la tranquilidad de su casa vacía, sufriendo en soledad y silencio y maldiciendo con todo lo que tenía al Parlamento, la economía o dios sabe qué sería esta vez. Pero aquí estaba, en una sangrienta* reunión mundial, escuchando a Estados Unidos despotricar acerca de héroes, robots y otra sarna de estupideces nueva cada día. Cualquier otro día se hubiese metido en su discusión habitual con América, pero hoy solo quería que terminase con su discurso y que Alemania tomase la palabra para acabar de una vez con ese taladro infernal que golpeaba su cabeza.

-…y por eso la mejor solución es prohibir los vehículos contaminantes y desarrollar un suero radiactivo para que las personas puedan volar. No admitiré otras opiniones.

La sala se quedó en un silencio perplejo, pera para desgracia de Inglaterra no duró apenas un segundo antes de que el bullicio se volviese más fuerte.

-Estoy de acuerdo con América-san…

-¡Claro que no, Japón! ¡Da tú opinión!

-Ve~, ¡Yo no quiero volar, che paura!

-¡Nadie puede volar Italien! ¡Amerika, tómate la reunión en serio!

-Si todos fueran uno con Rusia no habría que preocuparse de la reunión, ¿da?

-Cásate conmigo…

-Unos dulces chinos os calmarán a todos…

-¡No queremos nada!

-¡Aniki, dame a mi!

-¡Los tomates son mejores! ¡Tomad tomates!

-¡Chigiii! ¡Spagna no regales mis tomates a estos bastardos, bastardo!

Inglaterra tuvo que taparse los oídos para que la cabeza no le explotara. A su lado, Francia, relativamente tranquilo, lo miraba con ojos expectantes e impacientes, pero a la vez parecía que estuviese analizándolo.

-¿Por qué me miras, bloody frog?

-Estoy esperando a que intervengas, Angleterre. Oni-san no puede entrar en escena sin la actuación de su telonero favorito.

-What the bloody hell? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La mirada de Francia cambió un poco, sus ojos azules ligeramente preocupados. Antes de que Arthur pudiese reaccionar, Francia puso una mano sobre su frente fébril. Además de migraña, ahora tenía fiebre. Fantástico.

-¿Tu país te da problemas, mon cher?

-No te interesa, you stupid bloody fucking frog!

-Ah, Angleterre, eres demasiado fácil de leer. Siempre abusas de tu idioma cuando te enfermas. – comentó Francis con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada inquisidora.

Inglaterra gruñó, cabreado, pero otro agudo pinchazo en la cabeza le hizo jadear de dolor y detuvo los insultos en su garganta. Apretó las manos sobre sus orejas, tratando de bloquear las voces estridentes, los gritos agudos y las risas que resonaban en su cabeza. Francia alargó la mano hacia él, pero Inglaterra se apartó. Antes de que el francés pudiese decir algo, la potente voz de Alemania se impuso sobre el bullicio de la habitación.

-¡Stille! ¡Cinco minutos de descanso para que podáis gritar lo que queráis bien lejos de aquí!

Aunque el grito potente de Ludwig destrozó los oídos sensibles de Arthur, el inglés agradeció internamente al alemán por sacar a las naciones de allí. Casi todos se fueron de la sala de reuniones, la mayoría irían a alguna cafetería cercana. Inglaterra optó por quedarse en su asiento y rezar para que en la sala de reuniones solo se quedaran las naciones silenciosas, como el hermano de América…¿era Canadá, verdad?

Pero, por supuesto, el mundo no iba a darle a Inglaterra un descanso.

-Oye Iggy, no has dicho nada en contra de mi idea como haces siempre. Por fin has comprendido que mis ideas son geniales, right?

Inglaterra evitó suspirar, pero no evitó el ceño fruncido que prácticamente juntaba sus enormes cejas. Alfred estaba frente a él, sonriendo tan brillantemente como siempre, como si Arthur no estuviese siendo torturado por un bestial dolor de cabeza.

-Ni un millón de años América. Simplemente he renunciado a la esperanza de que algo de lógica llegue a ese cerebro de hamburguesa tuyo.

Eso no desanimó a la nación más joven, que siguió pinchando a su antiguo mentor.

-Vamos, sabes que tengo razón. Besides, ninguna de tus anticuadas y aburridas ideas podrá nunca superar a my awesome plans.

_Aburrido y anticuado, ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi, Alfred?_

_-_No tengo ganas de discutir Alfred, vete de aquí. – dijo Arthur, esperando que el nombre humano y el tono brusco fueran suficiente para ahuyentar a América.

Bueno, no fue así.

-¡Vaya, sí que estás viejo! Ni las reuniones mundiales aguantas ya, eh. No puedo creer que el invencible Imperio Británico sea tan débil.

Por un momento, las palabras Armada Invencible vinieron a su mente, viendo el rostro derrotado de España en su cabeza, y se imaginó frente a América con el mismo rostro. Qué ironía, como caen los poderosos.

_Viejo, cansado… débil, débil Inglaterra._

_-_Menos mal que me independicé de ti a tiempo, no puedo ni imaginar cómo le iría a mi gente contigo en…

-¡Amerique!

Inglaterra sabría más tarde que fue Francia quien intervino, pero en ese momento, no podía procesarlo.

_Anticuado, aburrido, viejo, débil y solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, débil, solo, solo, solo, solo, aburrido, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, nadie te quiere cerca, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo, solo…_

América, miró a Francia muy sorprendido. Normalmente era regañado por Inglaterra, nunca por Francia. Inglaterra era el aguafiestas, Francia, de hecho, normalmente apoyaría a América en sus bromas a Inglaterra. Pero ahora había una mirada en el rostro de Francia que no había visto antes, una ira que no era propia del país del amor. Y decepción, una profunda decepción. Alfred tragó saliva involuntariamente ante esa mirada, y el pequeño pensamiento de que Francia también había sido la cabeza del mundo una vez acudió a su mente.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese decir nada, Inglaterra se levantó de su silla, arrastrándola para hacer el mayor ruido posible. Los dos se giraron hacia él y entoncés Alfred lo vio. Los ojos vidriosos, casi nublados, y la cara roja, el ceño fruncido y los músculos tan tensos que podrían romperse. Y lo más doloroso, las lágrimas solitarias derramadas por las mejillas fébriles.

-Iggy qué…

No pudo decir nada más, porque Inglaterra le cerró la boca de un manotazo en la mejilla. En realidad no había dolido físicamente; su mejilla estaba roja, pero no sentía dolor. Fue la sorpresa y la conmoción lo que lo dejaron paralizado en su sitio, sin poder reaccionar, lo suficiente para que Inglaterra huyese corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió a través de los pasillos estrechos, que parecían estrecharse en torno a él. No sabía a dónde iba exactamente, pero no le importaba; solo quería alejarse de América, de ese estúpido muchacho egoísta al que no podía dejar de amar, al que cada día ofrecía el corazón para que lo apuñalara con palabras horribles.

Cerró los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas manchasen sus mejillas, pero no se dio cuenta de que tenía delante una escalera. Tropezo y cayó con su tobillo en un ángulo incorrecto, escuchando el repugnante sonido de un hueso roto mientras su cuerpo golpeaba la escalera. Se golpeó con mucha fuerza el hombro y la barbilla, pero lo peor de la caída fue que aumentó diez veces los dolores de su migraña. Mareado, sollozando y dolorido, se arrastró hacia el hueco bajo la escalera y se quedó allí solo, llorando en la oscuridad.

América registró tarde que Inglaterra salía corriendo de la habitación. Todavía seguía conmocionado, ¿Inglaterra le había dado una bofetada? Él nunca había hecho eso. Bueno, ellos una vez discutieron y, por alguna razón, llegaron a las manos, pero fue por el calor del momento y, gran parte, en defensa propia, porque Alfred empezó primero. Pero ahora… ahora de algún modo tenía el presentimiento de que era mucho peor. Porque Inglaterra estaba llorando, e Inglaterra no había llorado desde…

-De verdad, a veces tu espidez me sorprende Amerique. – La joven nación se giró hacia Francia, que aunque aún lo miraba muy molesto, parecía haberse ablandado un poco. – Te has pasado esta vez.

Y ahora, por fin, Alfred salió de su trance.

-P-pero ¿Qué he hecho? No he dicho nada que no le diga cada vez que discutimos. ¿Por qué se ha puesto así? ¿Por qué- por qué…?

_¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué Inglaterra estaba llorando otra vez por mi culpa?_

El tono arrogante había desaparecido de la voz de América. Ahora no era un superpotencia mundial, sino un niño, un adolescente que se sentía culpable y que sonaba terrimente desesperado y triste. Francia suavizó su mirada y sus dedos viajaron a la mejilla roja de América, acariciando el golpe con suavidad.

-A veces las palabras más simples pueden hacer mucho daño, Amerique. Arthur hoy estaba… creo que estaba enfermo y… sensible, de alguna manera. Puede para ti sean bromas, Amerique, pero para Angleterre cada palabra es muy real. Hoy no quería escucharlas, por eso no ha discutido contigo, pero has insistido en picharle y…

América sintió que las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos. Era cierto. Arthur había intentado no discutir con él, había querido estar tranquilo y Alfred simplemente lo había insultado por diversión. Esa mirada llena de dolor… se merecía más castigo que una bofetada.

-L-lo siento, yo… no quería, no pienso esas cosas de él…

Francia soltó su mejilla, sonrió suavemente y le acarició el pelo.

-Lo sé, mon cher. Pero deberías decírselo a él.

América dio un respingo y asintió. Además, Arthur estaba enfermo ¿no? No podía vagar solo por el edificio estando enfermo. Alguién tenía que cuidarle. América salió corriendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse, miró a Francia una vez más y dijo:

-Gracias Francis… por no dejarme terminar lo último.

Francia asintió con una sonrisa cansada y una mirada triste y América se marchó corriendo. El francés soltó un largo suspiro.

-Ah, mom petit lapin, las cosas que hago para que seas feliz.

Alfred no tenía ni idea de dónde podría haber ido Arthur. Probó primero los lugares donde había menos gente, puesto que Inglaterra no dejaría que le vieran llorar. Corrió por pasillos oscuros y vacíos, jadeando por el esfuerzo, hasta que se detuvo a los pies de una escalera. Un sonido suave, casi impredecible flotaba en el ambiente: sollozos.

_Arthur…_

Alfred bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, pero no vio nada. El pasillo acabab en dos puertas y una amplio ventanal, pero no había ningún lugar donde Inglaterra pudiese estar. A no ser…

América se giró hacia la escalera y se agachó para mirar bajo el hueco. De niño solía esconderse en el hueco de la escalera cuando tenía miedo, porque no quería que Inglaterra lo viese llorar, aunque el hombre siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarlo.

_Está bien llorar, Alfred. Sigues siendo mi niño fuerte y valiente, aunque llores. _Había dicho Inglaterra en aquel entonces.

Y ahogó un jadeo cuando encontró a Arthur, su Arthur, encogido sobre sí mismo, pegado a la pared, sollozando solo en la oscuridad.

-Oh Arthur… - esta vez no pudo ahogar las palabras.

Inglaterra se puso tenso y dejó de llorar, pero no se movió. Tenía una pierna doblada y otra estirada, escondiendo el rostro en la primera, por lo que América solo podía ver los reflejos dorados de su cabello.

-Inglaterra yo… i'm so sorry. De verdad. No quería decir esas cosas… ¿Podemos hablar?

Los segundos parecieron agonizantes hasta que Inglaterra levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, vidriosos, con las mejillas cubiertas por el rubor de la fiebre y las lágrimas. Pero América solo tenía ojos para la mancha púrpura oscura que ahora adornaba la mejillas de Arthur. América alargó los dedos para rozar el feo moretón con cuidado y, para su fortuna, Inglaterra no se apartó.

-W-what happened? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó, una ira peligrosa burbujeando en su tono junto a la apreciable y genuina preocupacion.

Arthur negó la cabeza y señaló las escaleras.

-Me caí.

Alfred miró las escaleras y luego a Arthur con horror. Esto también era su culpa, si Inglaterra estaba herido…

-¿Q-qué más heridas tienes? ¿Dónde te duele?

Los ojos verdes estudiaron a Alfred antes de contestar, pero a la joven nación lo le gustó lo… vacíos que parecían.

-Creo que mi tobillo está roto. También me di en el hombro.

-Shit. – gruñó Alfred, con una mirada preocupada fija en el pequeño cuerpo de Inglaterra. – Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Arthur. ¿Puedo?

La nación inglesa tardó un poco en entender que Estados Unidos le pedía permiso para cogerle en brazos. Tímidamente aceptó, sintió como los brazos fuertes de Alfred se arrollaban en su espada y sus piernas para sacarlo de debajo de la escalera. Siseó de dolor cuando su tobillo, que definitivamente estaba roto por el ángulo hacia el que apuntaba, rozó el cuerpo de Alfred. El joven se disculpó, llevando a Inglaterra frente al ventanal y dejandolo suavemente en el suelo para examinar sus heridas correctamente.

Pero había algo que arreglar antes que nada.

Con cuidado de no tocar su pie herido, Alfred colocó a Ingleterra entre sus piernas, frente a él, y lo abrazó bajo la luz del amanecer que colaba por el ventanal. Lo abrazó con ternura, acarició su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho de cristal, lloró sobre su cabello dorado y suave.

-Arthur… lo siento mucho. Yo… no quería decir esas cosas, solo quería molestarte un rato, que te enfadaras un poco y me prestaras atención. No quería hacerte sentir mal. Por favor, te lo ruego Arthur, tienes que saber que no pienso esas cosas sobre ti.

Inglaterra, reaccionando por fin, levantó la cabeza para que sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraran.

-¿De verdad?

Sonaba tan triste, tan asustado, tan inseguro que Alfred quisó apuñalarse por haberle dicho esas cosas.

-Por supuesto.

-¿No crees que soy aburrido y anticuado?

-No eres aburrido, nadie puede aburrirse contigo Artie. Y tal vez eres un poco anticuado en algunas cosas, pero es parte de tu encanto. Además eres un punk, exvándalo y rey de los piratas, ¿Cómo puede ser eso aburrido?

A Arthur se le escapó una pequeña risa y Alfred sintió que vio las estrellas. Inglaterra era tan hermoso así, sonrojado, tranquilo, con esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos verdes brillando de nuevo al fin. América sintió que se perdía en ese rostro, en esos ojos, en esos labios.

-¿Y qué hay de ser un viejo débil y solitario?

América frunció el ceño.

-No eres débil. Nunca lo has sido. Creéme Arthur, lo digo de verdad desde el fondo de mi corazón, jamás he pensado de verdad que fueras débil. Te lo juro Inglaterra, por mi gente y mi pais. Y… - murmuró algo que Arthur no pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué?

Alfred se sonrojó, aparatando la vista de sus ojos.

-He dicho que you don't have to be alone anymore.

Los ojos de Inglaterra se abrieron como platos.

-¿T-tú…?

-I love you Arthur. Te amo con todo mi corazón. De verdad. Y no puedo perdonarme por haberte hecho creer todas esas cosas horribles y haberte presionado cuando estabas enfermo y haber hecho que hicieras daño… Lo siento muchísimo, querido Artie.

Arthur sintió que el corazón le iba a salir del pecho. Una dicha y alegría llenaron su cuerpo, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos mientras estos buscaban los ojos azules de Alfred casi con desesperación.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es una broma?

-Jamás bromería con esto. – aseguró Alfred, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. – Te amo y siempre te amaré. Me fui de tu lado para buscar la belleza y la fuerza y descubrí que tú lo habías tenido siempre. I've always loved you.

Arthur calló al americano con una abrazo repentino, sollozando con una sonrisa sobre su pecho.

-Me too. – dijo entre lágrimas. – te he amado siempre. Nunca he querido nada más; solo que me quieras es suficiente, Alfred.

Las dos naciones se miraron a los ojos y se encontraron en un beso. Un beso lento, suave y tan dulce y delioso. Una danza entre las lenguas y los sentimientos, con manos que buscan caricias íntimas por todo el cuerpo, con bocas que se anelan la una a la otro y que se niegan a soltarse.

Mas tarde, Estados Unidos apareció con Inglaterra en sus brazos y ambos volvieron a la casa de Inglaterra, dado que la reunión se celebraba en Edimburgo. América curó su pie y se acostó junto a él en la cama, acariciándo su cabello y cantando una suave melodía que hizo maravillas con sus migrañas. Y más tarde, esa noche, hicieron el amor. Y se despertaron juntos, abrazados y sonriendo, sabiendo se amaban… que siempre se habían amado.

Un poco corto y feo, lo sé, pero la idea me llevaba picando todo el día, tengo un 17% de batería y son las dos de la mañana así que el lo que hay. Si veo que me convence, lo reescribiré algún día.

Idiomas utilizados:


End file.
